Hace mucho tiempo
by aoibird6
Summary: Porque hace mucho tiempo Castiel cayó del cielo y fue humano, todo estaba bien hasta que lo conoció a "Él" y debió tomar una importante decisión.


**Titulo**: Hace mucho tiempo.

**Parejas**: CasxDean.

**Personajes: **Balthazar, Crowley, demonios.

**Rating**: K

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Género: **Hurt/confort, Drama, Friendship.

**Notas del fic: **Esta historia tratará de responder a dos preguntas: ¿Por qué Castiel es el ángel designado para Dean? Y ¿Cómo comenzó la amistad entre Balthazar y Castiel?

**Resumen**: Porque hace mucho tiempo Castiel cayó del cielo y fue humano, todo estaba bien hasta que lo conoció a "Él" y debió tomar una importante decisión.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel siempre había sido una persona muy singular a su manera. Desde pequeño que podía ver cosas que otras personas temerían y además estaban esas voces en su cabeza, que conversaban entre ellas, sobre demonios, ciertos eventos que ocurrirían a futuro y ángeles desertores. Al principio no les prestó atención pero cuando cumplió los dieciocho, comenzó a tener horribles pesadillas, en donde se veía a sí mismo luchando contra criaturas indescriptibles y horrendas.

Al cumplir los veinte, su padre murió y le dejó una cuantiosa fortuna que lo ubicaba entre los hombres más ricos del país. Varias mujeres lo pretendían para desposarlo pero el moreno no tenía intenciones de estar con ninguna de ellas, a decir verdad, solo había una persona que le producía curiosidad en toda la ciudad y es por eso que siempre frecuentaba el bar donde trabajaba. Aquella noche llegó puntual e hizo la rutina de siempre, divisó al rubio en una de las mesas, fue hasta él y lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo a uno de los privados donde los chicos atendían a los clientes que deseaban algo más que licor o un vino barato.

-¿Otra vez por aquí, señor?- soltó el rubio con una encantadora sonrisa- Deben gustarte mucho nuestras charlas para que regreses cada noche por medio- Castiel asintió despacio- O simplemente no tienes a nadie con quien conversar.

-Siento que puedo confiar en ti para contarte esto- respondió seriamente el moreno- Y a diferencia de otras personas… tú no me miras como si estuviera delirando.

-Eres muy extraño, Cas pero eso me gusta- dijo el chico sentándose al borde de la maltrecha cama y palmeó a su lado- Cuéntame, ¿Qué has soñado está vez?

Castiel se sentó a su lado para contarle los extraños sueños que eran cada vez más y más frecuentes. Por alguna extraña razón, le gustaba la compañía de ese chico de orbes esmeraldas. Se sentía en confianza y como si pudiera contarle cualquier cosa. Estuvo por cerca de tres horas hablando con Dean hasta que un hombre entró a la habitación y golpeó la pared para llamar la atención.

-Deja de perder el tiempo y ve a trabajar- siseó molesto el recién llegado- Tienes muchas mesas que servir y una deuda que pagar ¿O ya lo has olvidado?

-Ahora voy…- el hombre se marchó y el rubio se levantó- Lo siento Cas pero ya se terminó el tiempo.

-¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte, Dean? Yo podría- el menor cubrió su boca con dos dedos y sonrió.

-No Cas, no quiero que comiencen a hablar mal de ti porque has ayudado a alguien como yo… perderías mucho- un poco de tristeza asomó en esas esmeraldas- Y yo disfrutó de nuestras conversaciones… eso es suficiente para mí.

-Dean…- el moreno bajó la vista- A mí no me interesa lo que digan…

-Pues a mí sí y no lo vas a perder todo por mí… no lo valgo- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa de miseria- Nos vemos Cas…

El moreno no quería dejarlo ir, especialmente porque ese lugar no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Las personas que frecuentaban ese sitio, eran nobles que engañaban a sus esposas y ocultaban su homosexualidad de las malas miradas de la sociedad, otros eran unos bastardos que solo buscaban lastimar y descargar su rabia contra otra persona. Castiel jamás se había preocupado por las opiniones de los demás, incluso lo tildaban de "extraño y raro" por algunas de sus conductas, su honestidad brutal y que no hacía diferencia entre personas, ni por su situación económico o estatus social, como la gran mayoría si lo hacía.

* * *

La mayoría de los días eran pesados para Castiel, cuando no tenia pesadillas, estaba su trabajo jodiendolo de por medio. El moreno se dedicaba a las inversiones y había un montón de personas que venía en busca de su apoyo económico para diferentes tipos de negocios. Una vez al mes, hacía una fiesta para todos sus socios y protegidos a quienes ayudaba sin fines económicos pero algunos eran unos soberanos idiotas.

-No entiendo cómo pueden permitir que ese tipo de personas alcancen puestos tan altos como los nuestros- dijo uno de los hombres que Castiel solo ayudó como un favor personal a un buen amigo- Algunos se creen la gran cosa cuando son solo basura que debería estar sirviéndonos y arrodillándose ante nosotros, ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo, Cas?

-No, no lo estoy- respondió serenamente- Y me parece muy hipócrita de alguien que va a la iglesia, hacer ese tipo de distinción solo porque tienes más dinero que la gran mayoría en esta ciudad.

-Había olvidad que tenemos al gran defensor de la justicia entre nosotros- respondió el hombre bebiendo su vino.

-Solo defiendo lo que es justo, y para tu información, muchas de esas personas que miras en menos, tienen mejor educación y modales que muchos de aquellos que tienen más.

-¿Insinúas que son mejores que nosotros? Por favor Cas, ese tipo de personas solo sirve para servidumbre y para follarselos cuando nadie mira.

Ese último comentario hizo enfadar a Castiel, había hablado con Dean y otros chicos que trabajaban en ese horrible lugar, y la mayoría solo lo hacía para pagar deudas de sus padres o familiares.

-No se trata de que haya alguien mejor o peor, ¿Acaso no somos todos iguales?- los cinco hombres que estaban junto a Castiel comenzaron a reírse- ¿Acaso no es uno de los mandamientos amar a tu prójimo?

-Solo hay dos tipos de personas en este mundo, Cas- respondió el hombre divertido- Los que nacen para ser servidos y los que sirven.

-Qué bonita frase, ¿En donde la has leído? ¿En esos diarios clasistas o en boca de algún hijo de puta que se las da de "sangre pura"?- intervino una voz que atrajo la atención de todos- Déjame decirte algo, amigo mío, y recuerda muy bien mis palabras, siempre hay algo por sobre ti, y sin que te des cuenta, puede que tú seas la puta de alguien más que solo te jala los hilos mientras se ríe de ti.

Castiel observó al desconocido con curiosidad, jamás lo había visto antes por la ciudad, recordaría a alguien con ese porte tan elegante, ese estilo curioso y casual (ya que usaba un traje pero en vez de camisa, solo traía una camiseta) y ese acento que claramente era extranjero.

-¿Y quién eres tú?- preguntó uno de los hombres.

-Está muy claro que no soy un clasista arrogante como tú- el recién llegado sonrió con maldad- Y ya que estamos con la verdad, ¿Por qué no le cuentas a todos tu verdad?

-Cállate.

-Para que sepan caballeros, este señor aquí presente que profesa ser tan "perfecto" y nos ha honrado con su presencia al rebajarse a nuestro nivel, es el mismo que por las noches frecuenta los bares de los sectores periféricos de la ciudad para pagarle a un prostituto y que se lo folle, ¿Me pregunto qué diría su esposa al respecto, mi amigo?

El hombre se marchó enrojecido por la vergüenza y el grupito se disipó, dejando a Castiel a solas con el desconocido. Éste le entregó otra copa de vino mientras sonreía.

-Es definitivo, eres la única persona sensata de esta fiesta- dijo el desconocido.

-Ni siquiera me conoces- respondió Castiel curioso.

-Se puede saber mucho de una persona con lo que dice y como lo dice- sonrió- Déjame que me presente, soy Balthazar Roché- le tendió la mano a modo de saludo y el menor respondió.

-Soy Castiel Novak, un placer conocerte.

Castiel se pasó el resto de la noche en la agradable compañía de Balthazar, el hombre era muy intrigante y sumamente inteligente. El moreno estaba maravillado con todas las cosas que aprendía de él y su forma de pensar lo intrigaba.

-Eres raro- dijo mirándolo con fascinación.

-Entonces estamos iguales- respondió el mayor guiñándole un ojo- Creo que ya es hora de irme, hay otros asuntos que requieren mi atención- estrechó la mano del anfitrión- Nos vemos Cassie.

-Me llamo Castiel- replicó curioso.

-Cassie suena más divertido y va más contigo.

El moreno se encogió de hombros ante la risa de Balthazar y lo acompañó hasta la puerta para verlo marchar calle abajo.

* * *

Los siguientes días comenzó a verse más seguido con el extranjero y cada una de sus conversaciones era emocionante e intrigante. Lo siguiente que notó, fue que luego de la llegada de Balthazar, sus pesadillas eran cada vez menos frecuentes y ya no se despertaba a la mitad de la noche bañado en sudor. Esa noche fue a ver a Dean al bar y lo llevó al privado, como siempre lo hacía para contarle sobre su nuevo amigo.

-Te llevas muy bien con Balthazar- le hizo notar el menor.

-Es extraño… siento como si pudiera confiar en él… no creo que sea casualidad que mis pesadillas hayan disminuido desde que llegó a la ciudad.

-Entonces me alegró de que haya llegado.

-¿Eh?

-Luces mucho mejor ahora, Cas… siempre llegabas agobiado, un poco sombrío pero ahora es diferente, la amistad de Balthazar es algo bueno para ti- el moreno sonrió para tomar una mano del rubio.

-Tú también eres importante para mí, Dean- éste lo observó fijamente- No quiero que sigas aquí… este lugar no es para ti.

-No es para nadie Cas… pero no tengo opción y lo sabes.

-Sí la tienes, si me permites ayudarte.

-Ya hablamos de esto- lo interrumpió el menor- No vas a arriesgarte por mí, no quiero que pierdas lo que tienes por mí-

-No lo entiendo, Dean ¿Qué tiene de malo que te lleve conmigo? Quiero cuidarte.

-Y te lo agradezco- respondió el rubio llevando una mano a su mejilla- Eres una de las pocas razones en esta ciudad por la cual me siento feliz… Sé que eres diferente a todos ellos pero… a nadie le importan esas cosas, si me ayudas… vas a exponerte a perderlo todo porque una persona de tu clase… no puede estar con alguien como yo… que solo estoy para servirlos.

-¡Esas son estupideces!- gritó enfadado- No digas esa basura… no tú, Dean…

-Es la verdad, Cas y tú lo sabes.

El moreno estrechó entre sus brazos a Dean y le hubiera gustado permanecer a su lado de esa forma pero una voz los interrumpió.

-No te pago para que abraces a los clientes, ponte a trabajar- ordenó el hombre y se marchó.

-Ya tengo que irme… gracias por… ¿Cas? ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Sus ojos… eran negros…- murmuró extrañado.

-¿Eh? ¿Te sientes bien, Cas?

-Sí… creo…

-Ten cuidado al regresar, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos, Dean, cuídate mucho.

Castiel dejó ir al rubio y se disponía a marcharse cuando vio a un extraño hombre hablando con el dueño del bar. Sus miradas se encontraron unos segundos y esos ojos negros lo atemorizaron, sin mencionar que no le gustaba todo lo que percibía de ese extraño sujeto.

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron extraños para Castiel, había notado en algunos de sus socios, esos mismos ojos negros que vio en el dueño del bar y ese hombre con quien hablaba. Las pesadillas volvieron con mayor fuera y ni siquiera las pastillas le ayudaban a dormir.

Esa tarde estaba en su habitación en compañía de Balthazar, el mayor estaba mirando por la ventana mientras él se dejaba caer de espaldas sobre la cama. Hace una semana le había contado al mayor sobre sus sueños raros y las voces que a veces oía en su cabeza.

-Voy a darme un tiro si esto no se detiene, Balthazar.

-¿Pesadillas de nuevo?

-No… es…- se mordió el labio antes de continuar- Es una verdadera locura.

-¿Eh? A ver, cuéntame-Lo incitó el mayor mirándolo.

-No sé qué ocurre pero… a veces… hay personas… veo sus ojos negros, Balthazar… y las cosas que percibo de ellos, es como si fueran…

-¿Demonios?- completó su amigo.

-Sí… algo así… ¿Qué me pasa, Balthazar? ¿Estoy volviéndome loco? Las pesadillas, las voces en mi cabeza y ahora esto…

Un extraño silencio se instaló en la habitación y Castiel se levantó para caminar junto a su amigo. Tenía una sensación rara sobre todo el asunto y de alguna manera implicaba a Balthazar en todo eso.

-¿Hay algo que debas decirme?- preguntó mirándolo.

-Supongo que ya no puedo continuar con esto… ellos están cada vez más cerca y no puedo seguir protegiéndote.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Quiero que me escuches muy bien, Cassie- lo tomó por los brazos- La razón porque tienes esos sueños raros, escuchas esas voces en tu cabeza y ahora ves a algunas personas con ojos negros, es porque eres un ángel.

-¿Qué…? ¿Un ángel? ¿De qué hablas?

-Quiero decir, lo eras… hace mucho tiempo caíste, Cassie, por eso ahora te encuentras entre humanos pero ya no puedes seguir con esta vida, los demonios han venido por ti y no perderán la oportunidad de matar a un ángel desprotegido… sin tu gracia, no tienes como defenderte.

-Déjate de bromas, Balthazar.

-No son bromas, las personas que ves con ojos negros, han sido poseídas por demonios, las voces en tu cabeza, son conversaciones de ángeles y las pesadillas, son recuerdos de tus tiempos como ángel. No digas que esto es una broma, porque tú sabes muy bien que no lo es.

-Eso no es posible, Balthazar… si fuera un ángel… ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué no estoy en el cielo con los demás?

-Es una larga historia.

-Pues comienza contándomela, porque de lo contrario creeré que has perdido el juicio.

-Bien Cassie, te contaré todo pero escúchame atentamente y no me interrumpas hasta el final.

Castiel miraba fijamente a su amigo, intentando comprender cada una de sus palabras que decía. Balthazar le habló sobre el cielo, la lucha que se libraba desde la caída de Lucifer, como algunos ángeles eran enviados a la tierra para cumplir una misión en especifico y luego volver a casa, como otros ángeles eran expulsados por sus acciones o algunos, decidían caer voluntariamente.

-¿Yo escogí caer?- preguntó con cautela.

-Eso solo lo sabes tú, Cassie.

-No… esto no puede ser cierto- dijo liberándose del agarre del mayor- Esto es demasiado para que me pidas creerlo, Balthazar.

-Vale, no tengo más opción que probártelo.

El moreno observó expectante a su amigo y entonces dos grandes alas se proyectaron en la pared. Retrocedió un par de pasos y unas manos se posaron en sus hombros, rápidamente se giró para mirar a Balthazar.

-¿Ahora me crees, Cassie?

-Oh Dios… eres… ¿Realmente eres un ángel? ¿Realmente existen los ángeles?

-Sí y sí, sé que todo esto es sorpresivo pero el tiempo lo amerita.

-¿Por qué estás aquí…? ¿Por qué me estás ayudando? Por lo que has dicho… los ángeles siguen órdenes…

-Yo soy especial, Cassie, soy un rebelde y ya no estoy trabajando para el cielo.

-¿Eh?

-Fue una casualidad que te encontrara en esa fiesta pero ahora que te conozco mejor, no me arrepiento de haberte ayudado, Cassie, eres uno de los pocos ángeles a quien realmente considero un hermano.

-Balthazar.

-No sé porque motivos has caído pero debes irte de aquí, Cassie, estás en peligro, los demonios no dudaran en matarme.

-¿Están en la ciudad por mí?

-La gran mayoría, sí.

-No puedo creerlo…no quiero irme de aquí… no ahora…

-Debes hacerlo o te mataran y yo no puedo protegerte de todos ellos, ahora que no trabajo para el cielo, mis poderes se han visto drásticamente reducidos.

-Yo… lo siento… tengo que pensar todo esto… necesito pensarlo.

Balthazar asintió y desapareció de la habitación. Castiel tomó una chaqueta y salió de la casa a toda prisa. Estaba muy confundido y lo único que quería en ese momento, era ver a Dean.

Llegó rápidamente al bar y pidió un privado con Dean, cuando ambos estuvieron solos, el rubio lo miró preocupado.

-¿Estás bien, Cas?

-No… yo…- se mordió el labio despacio, no podía llegar y soltarle toda la verdad al rubio, ni siquiera tenía forma de probarlo.

-¿Cas?

-Es probable… que tenga que marcharme de la ciudad.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Es complicado Dean… y ahora no tendría forma de explicártelo pero- tomó las manos del menor- Quiero que vengas conmigo.

-¿Eh?

-Por favor, Dean, vámonos lejos de aquí, a otro país donde nadie nos conozca y empecemos de cero, te prometo que te cuidaré y estaremos bien.

-Cas… yo…

-Tú mismo me has dicho que no te gusta este lugar, que solo haces esto por necesidad y tampoco tienes familiares aquí… Ven conmigo.

-Yo…

-No tengas miedo, Dean, nada malo pasará.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente y Castiel se percató de la duda en esas esmeraldas. Era tonto pensar que el rubio dejaría su vida ahí para irse con él, prácticamente eran desconocido que se reunían noche por medio para conversar por cerca de tres horas pero fuera de eso, no eran nada. El moreno ni siquiera sabía si podía llamar "amigo" a Dean, nunca se lo había preguntado. Se levantó intentando sonreír.

-Lo siento Dean… no debí preguntarte algo así, apenas nos conocemos y si no fuera por este lugar… ni siquiera sabría que existes… perdóname por ponerte en aprietos… lo siento mucho, es mejor que me vaya- se dirigió a la puerta pero una mano lo detuvo por el brazo y se giró a mirarlo- Dean…-

Por primera vez desde que se conocieron, vio a Dean llorar y todo el dolor que percibió en esas esmeraldas lo entristeció profundamente. Se giró por completo para abrazarlo con suavidad.

-No llores… no quería colocarte triste… lo siento… yo no.

-Llévame contigo- pidió bajito el menor- Quiero ir contigo, Cas… lo único bueno de esta ciudad… lo único bueno en mi vida… es verte cada noche por medio…

-Dean.

-Por favor… Llévame contigo.

-Así será Dean, nos iremos juntos de este lugar.

Castiel se sintió enormemente feliz cuando escuchó la decisión del rubio y luego le contó el posible destino que tenía pensado. Dean parecía fascinado con la idea de viajar y más aún, de marcharse lejos de ese lugar. En algún momento se quedó mirando fijamente esas esmeraldas que brillaban ilusionadas y sonrió un poco, pensando que hace mucho no veía algo tan hermoso. Sin saber muy bien porqué, lo tomó por la mejilla y le dio un suave beso en los labios que fue correspondido con la misma delicadeza.

-Cas…

-Tus labios… son lo más dulce que he probado- Estaba por darle otro cuando la puerta se abrió y el dueño entró serio.

-¿No es muy temprano para que estés por aquí, Castiel?

-Ya me iba- se levantó sacando un sobre de su bolsillo y se lo entregó al hombre mirando esos ojos negros- Dudo que mi presencia aquí te moleste.

-Por ahora no.

-Nos vemos Dean.

Se fue por el pasillo y al doblar la esquina para ir a la parte principal del bar, se topó de frente con ese extraño hombre de la otra vez, que sonreía de un modo que no le gustó para nada y esa mirada negra junto con aquella sonrisa solo lo atemorizó más.

-Mis disculpas, no me fijaba por donde iba- dijo el desconocido divertido- Tú debes ser Castiel ¿Verdad? La persona de quien tanto me han hablado.

-¿Y tú eres…?

-Soy Crowley.

Castiel sintió la imperiosa necesidad de salir de ahí y eso fue lo que hizo. Ese hombre no le gustaba para nada y sentía que solo traería problemas en el futuro.

* * *

Cuatro días le tomó al moreno preparar todo para el viaje y marcharse muy lejos de esa ciudad. Ya había arreglado todo con Dean y quedaron de verse por la madrugada en la calle Williams, a dos cuadras del bar. Balthazar los sacaría de ahí usando sus poderes y luego todo quedaría en un muy mal recuerdo.

Esa misma madrugada pusieron en práctica su huida y Castiel no podría estar más feliz, especialmente porque estaría junto a Dean.

-¿Tienes todo listo, Cassie?

-Sí, ya tengo todo.

-Ok, entonces me llevaré tus cosas mientras vas por el rubito y me llamas.

-Gracias Balthazar- dijo el moreno observándolo- Hay muchas cosas que no recuerdo pero… yo también te considero como un hermano… eres el mejor amigo que he tenido.

-Cassie.

El moreno se colocó una gabardina encima del traje y se apresuró en llegar al punto de encuentro donde se vería con Dean. Estuvo esperando por media hora hasta que divisó al menor y sonrió. El rubio estaba por llegar a él pero entonces lo vio, dos hombres lo abordaron con cuchillos en mano.

-¡Dean!

Corrió hacia el menor para ayudarlo y distinguió por esos ojos negros que eran demonios. Se hizo cargo de ambos pero entonces Dean lo empujó a un lado, recibiendo una puñalada de un tercer hombre. El rubio cayó al suelo y Castiel apretó los puños enfadado, sintiendo como una ira asesina recorría su cuerpo. Logró quitarle el extraño cuchillo a uno de esos hombres y eso bastó para deshacerse de ellos. Se arrodilló junto a Dean para levantarlo con cuidado por la espalda y pegarlo a su cuerpo.

-Dean…- cubrió la herida con su mano mientras las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas- Dean…

-No llores…- susurró el menor estirando su mano para acariciarle la mejilla- Estoy feliz… de que estés bien… Cas…

-No… resiste por favor… ¡Balthazar! ¡Balthazar ven!

-Estoy muy feliz, Cas… gracias por estar conmigo… gracias… por hacerme feliz…

-No… por favor resiste- suplicó entre lágrimas- ¡Balthazar!- el mayor apareció observando la escena- ¡Ayúdalo! ¡Cura a Dean!

-No puedo Cassie… mis poderes… no son suficientes para evitar que la muerte se lo lleve.

-No… Dean…- el menor sonrió un poco.

-Cas… siempre me han gustado tus ojos… me gusta cuando sonríes para mí… y me gustan tus labios… ¿Puedes…besarme de nuevo?

Castiel contuvo sus sollozos para estrechar ese frágil cuerpo en sus manos y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Vio como Dean sonreía un poco antes de que sus ojos comenzaran a cerrarse despacio y la palidez propia de la muerte, reclamara ese cuerpo.

-¡Dean! ¡Dean despierta! ¡NO ME DEJES!- suplicó llorando- ¡DEEAAANNN!

-Cassie…

-Dean… perdóname…por no protegerte… perdóname por no ser yo quien te saque de aquí…

-Cassie- se giró a mirar al ángel rebelde- No había nada que hacer para evitar la muerte de Dean pero… puedes ser tú quien lo guie al cielo.

-¿Eh?

-Si vuelves a ser un ángel- le enseñó un pequeño frasquito con algo brillante- Si vuelves a convertirte en un ángel podrías hacerlo pero ten muy claro una cosa, si subes… ellos no te dejaran bajar de nuevo y no sé de que sean capaces para mantenerte controlado.

-No me importa, Balthazar… le prometí a Dean que lo llevaría conmigo… y eso es lo que haré.

-Entiendo… entonces no tengo más opción que ayudarte- respondió Balthazar con una pequeño sonrisa- Nos vemos del otro lado, Cassie.

El moreno tomó el frasquito y lo abrió. La gracia se introdujo nuevamente en su cuerpo y sintió ese gran poder recorriéndolo por completo. Varias imágenes vinieron a su cabeza, recordando que hace veinte años, fue él quien escogió caer voluntariamente. Era la única manera que había encontrado para escapar de sus responsabilidades en el cielo, luego de que una pequeña duda se sembrara en su alma al ver los actos injustificados de sus superiores. Fue por eso que decidió estar más cerca de ellos, ser uno de las mismas criaturas que admiraba en silencio. Una luz blanca lo rodeaba y distinguió la silueta del rubio.

"Dean…- éste tomó su mano- No tengas miedo… yo te guiaré a un buen lugar"

"Cas…"

"Todo estará bien, lo prometo… confía en mí"

"Siempre he confiado en ti, Cas… siempre- el ángel vio como aparecía una puerta frente a ellos- Cas…"

"Tienes que entrar, Dean, tu lugar es el cielo- el rubio lo abrazó llorando.

"¿Volveré a verte, Cas?"

"Sí Dean…- respondió el ángel acariciándole la mejilla- Nuestras almas están unidas por un nexo muy profundo… estoy seguro que en tu siguiente vida… volveremos a encontrarnos, yo te buscaré Dean… te lo prometo"

"¿Cómo sabré que serás tú, Cas?"

"Porque yo estaré contigo, Dean… porque sin importar lo que pase, siempre volveré a ti… sé que nuestras almas seguirán encontrándose, sin importar lo que pase, estamos destinados a encontrarnos"

"Cas… te estaré esperando…"

"Nos vemos, Dean"

"Nos vemos… Cas"

Castiel vio como el rubio desaparecía luego de atravesar la puerta y unos segundos después, una voz autoritaria se dejó oír. Todo lo que supo fue que esa poderosa identidad se llamada Miguel y que no permitiría que arruinara algo que estaba escrito hace mucho tiempo. El moreno no se resistió a su castigo, porque muy en el fondo de su alma, sabía que estaba destinado a estar al lado de Dean, sin importar cuando siglos pasaran, ni cuántas vidas fueran, ellos estaban destinados a encontrarse nuevamente y cuando eso pasara, Castiel haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para no volver a perderlo. Porque por Dean, estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, incluso a oponerse a su propia raza, a ese supuesto destino y a cualquier profecía sagrada.

* * *

El ángel se encontraba disfrutando de uno de los paraísos que solía visitar cuando necesitaba pensar. En ese momento, Miguel apareció frente a él, el moreno se apresuró en arrodillarse y mantuvo la mirada en el suelo.

-Ya es hora, Castiel, tienes una importante misión que cumplir- el ángel asintió para levantarse- He dispuesto un ejército de ángeles para que te ayuden en tu cometido.

-Sí señor… rescataré a Dean Winchester de la perdición y lo guiaré a su destino.

Así fue como Castiel descendió hasta las entrañas del infierno para rescatar a la persona de la cual dependería el destino de la tierra. Cuando tocó el alma de Dean para sacarla de ese horrible lugar, por unos breves segundos, una extraña nostalgia lo invadió pero se obligó a concentrarse y olvidarlo, ahora tenía una importante misión por delante que cumplir.


End file.
